CENDRILLON
by Arin Tirta
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis sederhana yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Sayang, sang sahabat telah mempunyai kekasih. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Namun kedatangan seseorang berhasil mengubah kehidupan Sakura/ SasoSaku/ SasuSaku/ Warning, slight SasuIno/"CHAPTER 2 UP! / "Aku sungguh membenci mereka berdua."
1. Chapter 1

**CENDRILLON**

 **By Arin Tirta**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, F** **riendship**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning : typo(s) ,gaje, OOC, AU**

 _Apa salah jika aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatku sendiri?_

 _Meskipun aku tidak pantas untuknya?_

 _Aku ingin perasaan ini menghilang bagaikan abu yang tersapu oleh angin._

 _Chapter 1_

SAKURA POV

Lagi-lagi... ia tertunduk lesu di hadapanku. Helai rambut ravennya yang halus menutupi paras tampannya.

Aku menghela napas, tatapanku mengerling pada sosok lelaki yang sedang duduk termangu di hadapanku, iris onyxnya menatap lekat cairan hitam pekat beraroma harum yang belum tersentuh sedikit pun.

"Hei! Aku ada di depanmu, setidaknya tataplah aku! Apakah kopi itu lebih menarik dariku?!" Ingin sekali aku berteriak seperti itu, tapi apa daya. aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk itu, cukup meneriakkannya di dalam hati saja.

"Saku..." Pemuda di hadapanku ini mulai bersuara, walaupun tatapan matanya masih mengarah pada kopi hitam itu.

"Hmm." Jawabku sekenanya, menatap intens pemuda di hadapanku.

"Dia selingkuh..." Lanjut pemuda itu lirih.

"Sudah kuduga." Sahutku tak acuh seraya membuang muka.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Terserah kamu."

"Saku!" Sasuke, pemuda di hadapanku ini membentakku dengan suara keras.

"APA?!" Aku menyahut dengan suara yang tak kalah keras. Kenapa sih? Apa dia tidak bisa bicara lebih lembut?

Kulihat Sasuke mendecak kesal, ia mengacak-acak rambut hitam miliknya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu... tidak, sangat membutuhkanmu, kumohon sahabatku. Aku sangat membutuhkan saranmu."

"Sahabatku tersayang?" Kuulangi ucapan Sasuke dalam hati.

Hahaha.

Sasu-Sasu, andaikan kamu mengetahuinya. Aku benar-benar sudah muak dengan panggilan "sahabat tersayang" yang kamu tunjukkan padaku. Seakan-akan kamu tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk jujur padamu.

"Lalu?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Apa yang kamu inginkan hum?"

"Aku butuh saran darimu." Sasuke memegang cangkir kopinya dan menatapku lekat.

"Ino selingkuh... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku melirik sekilas iris onyx Sasuke dengan manik emeraldku.

"Kamu mencintainya kan? Bersabarlah..." Sahutku asal. Tapi saranku cukup baik kan?

"Sampai kapan?"

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sampai pada batas akhirmu."

* * *

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang empuk, tatapan mataku mengarah pada langit-langit kamar. Ah, sarang laba-laba, sepertinya aku harus membersihkan kamarku lagi.

Aku melihat pantulan gadis berambut merah jambu yang dikepang dan berkacamata di cermin. Ya, gadis itu aku, gadis jelek di cermin itu adalah aku.

Kubandingkan diriku dengan dirinya.

Rambutku pink, aneh, tidak sebanding dengan surai pirang lurus dan lembut miliknya.

Wajahku cukup mulus... tapi ada sedikit flek hitam samar bekas jerawat. Tidak semulus wajahnya yang putih merona.

Aku memiliki manik mata serupa batu emerald, cukup indah, namun tidak seindah miliknya yang biru mempesona, sapphire.

Hahaha, dia cantik sekali bukan? Bagaikan lukisan yang tampak hidup. Bagaikan barbie yang bernyawa. Iya, dia yang kumaksud adalah Yamanaka Ino, kekasih sahabatku tersayang.

Kuakui mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Sasuke tampan dan Ino cantik. Mereka sama-sama pintar dan berasal dari keluarga berkasta tinggi.

Aku tidak heran kalau Sasuke begitu mencintai Ino yang sangat sempurna itu. Sasuke yang dingin, dan tidak pernah terbuka kecuali padaku dan kakaknya. Sasuke yang tidak pernah memikirkan apapun tentang cinta. Sasuke yang selalu mengikutiku ke mana pun.

Tapi sekarang tidak.

Sasuke yang itu telah "menghilang".

Tergantikan oleh Sasuke yang selalu mendambakan Ino.

Tergantikan oleh Sasuke yang hanya akan menemuiku jika ia membutuhkanku.

"Aku benar-benar sakit bakaaaa!" Ingin. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berteriak seperti itu tepat di depan Sasuke.

Ia yang selalu bersamaku membuatku besar kepala, Membuatku berpikir ia bersamaku karena ia menyukaiku.

Tapi itu semua salah.

Rasanya, aku akan hancur saat ia berkata di depanku dengan senyuman yang lebar, "Aku menjadi kekasih Ino!"

Ingin rasanya aku menghilang saat kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Kutatap jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura pemberiannya saat ulang tahunku ke-18 yang lalu. Sangat manis. Kumasukkan jepit itu ke dalam kotak dan kusimpan dalam-dalam di lemariku.

"Aku harus melupakannya."

* * *

Haruno Sakura, itulah namaku. Beberapa orang yang sudah sangat dekat denganku memanggilku Saki.

Awalnya aku memiliki keluarga lengkap yang sangat bahagia. Kedua orang tuaku baik, dan juga kakak kembar yang senantiasa menyayangiku.

Sayang sekali mereka semua sudah tiada.

Aku tidak memiliki ingatan yang dapat menjelaskan insiden yang telah merenggut nyawa keluargaku. Yang kutahu hanya jasad kakakku belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ah aku jadi teringat pada masa lalu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu Sasuke. Ia selalu memanggilku Saki, sungguh masa-masa yang manis.

Sejak saat itu, aku dirawat oleh keluarga yang telah menjadi sahabat karib kedua orang tuaku. Mereka berdua sangat baik padaku.

Tapi masalahnya ada pada putra mereka.

Sai, sepertinya ia sangat membenciku.

"Hoi anak numpang."

Langkah kakiku terhenti, aku menoleh ke belakang dan Sai yang sedang memegang gagang pel seraya menatapku rendah.

Aku ingin mencolok matanya...

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Sai melemparkan gagang pel yang ia pegang ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa meringis pelan, tanganku mengambil gagang pel yang terjatuh itu.

"Bersihkan kamarku." Perintah pria yang usianya 2 tahun di atasku tersebut.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, menuruti perintahnya.

Saat ia hendak berjalan melewatiku, ia terdiam di sebelahku. Aku memejamkan mataku, takut.

"AKH!" Aku teriak tertahan, merasakan sakit yang merambat di kepalaku akibat Sai yang menjambak kuat rambutku.

"Jangan pernah berbicara yang aneh-aneh pada Ayah dan Ibu." Desisnya dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa terdengar olehku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Menahan tubuhku yang bergetar hebat.

Akhirnya ia menghentakkan jambakannya hingga aku terjatuh di lantai. Ia pun berjalan pergi menuju pintu depan, aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandanganku.

Kuraih lagi gagang pel yang terjatuh dan segera berdiri. Kutatap gagang pel itu sejenak lalu beranjak menuju kamar Sai.

Kumasuki kamar yang memiliki nuansa abu-abu, kamar Sai. Kamarnya cukup rapi untuk ukuran lelaki sepertinya. Setelah kusapu lantainya, segera ku pel.

Seraya mengepel, pikiranku melayang pada saat pertama kali bertemu Sai. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa mengingat ia yang sejak dulu sangat membenciku. Tapi tawa itu tertahan mengingat usahanya yang selalu ingin membunuhku. Iya, membunuhku. Bahkan saat baru 2 hari di rumahnya itu aku langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat Sai yang mendorongku dari tangga.

Walaupun sudah dimarahi oleh paman dan bibi, Sai masih saja kerap menyiksaku. Tapi ia menyiksaku diam-diam dan mengancamku untuk tidak melaporkannya pada orang tuanya.

Karena takut, aku tidak memberitahukannya pada siapapun, bahkan pada Sasuke.

Hingga sekarang rasa takut itu masih tinggal di dalam hatiku. Bahkan menjadi trauma. Aku tidak akan mampu melawannya, tidak akan pernah bisa.

Sesungguhnya aku ingin ke luar dari rumah ini dan tinggal sendiri di rumahku yang lama.

Tapi aku tidak ada uang...

Huuuft, aku harus segera bekerja. Mungkin kerja sambilan cukup untuk membiayai kehidupanku sendiri.

Sekarang aku masih harus menahan hasratku untuk menjambak rambut hitam Sai. Dan tentu saja harus menjaga diriku untuk tidak terbunuh di tangan Sai.

Setidaknya aku ingin mati dengan cara yang elit dan keren. Bukan mati di tangan psikopat gila itu! Lagipula aku tidak ingin mati muda...

Walaupun sejak usianya menginjak 16 tahun Sai mulai jarang menyiksaku dan siksaannya tidak separah dulu, tapi tetap saja aku bisa mati kalau sembarangan bertindak!

* * *

NORMAL POV

Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai merah darah mengendarai mobil berwarna hitam metalik. Ia mengapit ponsel di antara bahu dan telinganya. Lelaki yang memakai kacamata hitam tersebut menyeringai.

"Yayaya, sabar Presdir. Beberapa hari lagi aku akan menjemputnya."

"..."

Seringai tersebut semakin melebar saat mendapat sahutan dari seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Ya, aku akan menjemput Haruno Sakura."

TBC

 **Ahaaaay, cerita ini berdasarkan isi hati dan pengalaman authoor X3**

 **Semoga para pembaca menyukainya ^^**

 **Maaf karena banyak typo ya XD**

 **Sasori mungkin akan muncul chapter selanjutnya...**

 **RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CENDRILLON**

 **By Arin Tirta**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Family, Friendship, Romance**

 **Rate : T + (?)**

 **Warning : typo(s), gaje, OOC. Slight SasuIno**

 **DLDR!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku berlari kencang di lorong kampus, berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan tatapan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu oleh apa yang telah kulakukan. Uukh, ini semua gara-gara Hinata- _chan_ yang seenaknya menggunakan namaku saat memberikan surat cinta pada Uzumaki- _senpai_ dan berlari begitu saja tanpa memberikan penjelasan! Aku tahu pasti dia gugup saat menyerahkan surat cinta itu...tapi... akkkh! Akan kuseret dia ke hadapan Uzumaki- _senpai_!

Ya ampun, kenapa di saat seperti ini kepalaku harus terasa pusing dan pandanganku mulai memudar? Apa aku sakit? _Kami-sama_... jangan sampai aku pingsan di lorong.

 _BRUKH!_

Tanpa babibu, tubuhku terjatuh begitu saja ke depan dan mencium lantai dengan _mantap_. Sakiit sekaliii, siapa yang sengaja mencekal kakiku?

Kudongakkan kepalaku, seketika manik _emeraldku_ mendapati sosok perempuan bersurai pirang panjang yang berdiri angkuh dan menatapku dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Yamanaka... Ino. Sang primadona kampus.

"Jangan menghalangi jalanku, anak kampung," desisan sinis meluncur tajam melalui bibir merah Ino.

" _Wajahmu bagaikan malaikat, tapi sayang sekali hatimu sekejam iblis."_

Aku berusaha berdiri, namun lututku terasa sakit sehingga tubuhku kembali jatuh terduduk. Iris mataku menatap tajam Ino, tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Aku membencinya, sungguh aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan rasa benciku padanya.

Ino tampak tidak suka akan tatapan mataku, "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Jaga matamu j*lang."

 _KRAK!_

"Ka-kau!" geramku tertahan karena Ino dengan seenaknya menginjak kaca mataku yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya hingga remuk. Ino menutup mulutnya, dia menahan tawa seakan diriku adalah badut yang melakukan hal konyol.

 _ **DAIKIRAI!**_

"Ino? Kamu sedang apa?"

Sontak kami berdua menoleh pada sumber suara, Sasuke mengerjap bingung pada kami berdua.

"Haruno- _san_ kenapa?"

Haruno- _san_? Hahahaha, segitu tidak inginnya kah kau Ino mengetahui kedekatan kita hingga kau memanggilku seperti itu di hadapannya, tuan Uchiha? Apa kau malu mengakui di depan sang primadona bahwa gadis jelek sepertiku ini adalah sahabatmu? Yang selalu menjadi tempat untukmu berkeluh kesah?

Kau benar-benar berubah menjadi bajingan, Sasuke.

Ino selembut mungkin menarik tanganku dan dia memapah tubuhku. Sekilas bisa kulihat dia tersenyum manis pada Sasu... Uchiha. Aku muak berlama-lama melihat senyum palsunya itu.

"Tadi Haruno- _chan_ berlari dan tidak sengaja menabrakku. Benar kan Haruno- _chan_?"

Dasar munafik. Kau yang telah sengaja menjatuhkanku.

"Haruno- _san_ , kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati. Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa Ino itu seorang model yang tidak boleh terluka sedikit pun? Bagaimana kalau tadi dia yang terjatuh hah?"

Ooooh, jadi sekarang aku yang salah? Baiklah-baiklah.

Kutepis tangan Ino yang masih menggenggam bahuku. Meski sakit, aku sekuat tenaga berjalan tertatih menjauhi mereka berdua.

 _ **Bukan fisikku yang terasa sakit, namun hatiku.**_

"Hei Haruno!"

Kuhentikan sejenak langkah kakiku, sedikit kuputar tubuhku hanya demi melihat dua pasang manusia yang sangat serasi. Yang wanita (sok) merintih kesakitan pada tangannya, sedangkan si pria mengelus lembut tangan kekasihnya dan menatapku tajam.

"Ino sudah menolongmu, kenapa kau justru bertingkah kasar padanya?!"

Tuan Uchiha, coba kau lihat sebentar malaikat kesayanganmu itu. Dia sedang menyeringai keji.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf?!"

...

Kukepalkan erat kedua tanganku, gigiku saling beradu dan mengeluarkan suara gemertak.

" _Gomennasai..._ Yamanaka- _sama, U_ chiha- _sama."_

 _ **Aku sungguh membenci mereka berdua**_

Sasuke cukup tertegun melihat reaksiku, wajar saja. Karena baru kali ini aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Kutatap dingin dirinya sebelum kembali melangkah menjauhi kedua iblis itu.

"Haruno, hei kemari! Kacamatamu tertinggal, kau pasti tidak bisa melihat dengan benar bukan!? HEI! SAKI?!"

Aku tidak mendengar. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku tidak mendengarnya.

Hahaha, bahkan sekalipun dia mengetahui aku tidak bisa melihat dengan benar, dia sama sekali tidak berusaha mengejarku. Jadi ini yang namanya _**sahabat**_ wahai tuan Uchiha yang terhormat?

Kuambil napas sejenak, dadaku terasa sesak. Bukan, bukan sesak karena berjalan terlalu jauh, tapi lebih karena terhadap perlakuan Sasuke terhadapku.

Jadi ini balasan atas segala kebaikan yang telah kuberikan padanya?

Dia rela membuangku, **sahabatnya,** hanya demi si cantik bermuka dua itu?

Persetan! Aku muak terhadap mereka berdua!

"Auuch!" kupegang kepalaku yang mendadak terasa sakit. Panas sekali, apa aku terserang demam? Di saat seperti ini? Padahal aku...

... aku belum sempat menggeret Hinata- _chan_ ke hadapan Uzumaki- _senpai._

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Samar-samar kulihat seorang pria bersurai merah darah di hadapanku, wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas tapi rambutnya itu... sama seperti...

" _Onii-chan?"_

Gelap. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun. Semuanya gelap.

* * *

"Hiks... bangunlah..."

 _Siapa itu yang menangis? Suaranya cukup menyayat hatiku._

"Saki- _chan,_ hiks..."

 _Saki-chan?_ Onii-chan? _Akkh! Iya, tadi aku melihat_ Nii-chan _! Aku harus segera bangun!_ Nii-chan _masih hidup! Aku harus segera menemuinya!_

"Saki- _chan?!_ Kamu sudah sadar?!"

Kelopak mataku yang terbuka secara paksa memberikan efek pusing pada kepalaku. Hyuuga Hinata, sahabatku yang **sesungguhnya** spontan membantuku bersandar di bantal.

"Uuukh, Hinata... aku di mana?"

"Kamu berada di unit kesehatan... hiks. Kamu tiba-tiba pingsan, suhu tubuhmu tinggi dan kakimu juga terkilir. Aku sangat khawatir, hiks," Hinata mengusap air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Ya ampun, dia masih saja cengeng seperti biasa. Tapi mau tidak mau aku tersenyum kecil, air mata itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan diriku.

 _ **Setidaknya dia tidak seperti si brengsek yang mendekatiku saat ada maunya saja.**_

"Kamu jangan khawatir, aku hanya jatuh tersandung tadi dan kepalaku sedikit pusing," jelasku agar Hinata tidak terlalu cemas.

Hinata mengangguk patuh, dia memberikanku segelas air dan obat. Seraya menelan obat yang diberikan, kepalaku sibuk berpikir. Sosok yang kulihat sebelum semua menjadi gelap... apakah itu _Onii-chan_? Ataukah itu hanya khayalanku semata?

 _ **Aku tidak tahu, tapi kuharap itu adalah kenyataan.**_

Aku memang tidak bisa mengingat wajah keluargaku dengan jelas, setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa kami, ingatanku kacau. Hancur. Bahkan nama _Okaa-san, Onii-chan to Otou-san_ aku tidak bisa mengingatnya. Setiap aku bertanya pada paman dan bibi (orang tua Sai) mereka tidak ingin menjawabnya. Bahkan foto sekalipun aku tidak punya. Satu-satunya kenangan yang tersisa hanyalah kalung berbentuk bulan purnama yang terbelah... pasangan kalung ini dimiliki _Onii-chan_.

Yang aku ingat hanya rambut merah _Onii-chan_ karena dulu aku sering menggigit kepalanya.

"Oh iya Saki- _chan_ , _senpai_ yang mengantarmu kemari menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung, kuraih kotak kecil yang disodorkan Hinata. Isinya... kacamata? Perlahan kugunakan kacamata tersebut dan pas! Maksudku, _minus_ kacamata ini sama persis seperti kacamataku yang sudah retak.

"Si-siapa yang memberi ini?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu itu _senpai_ yang telah menolongmu! Kamu tahu Saki, dia sangat tampaaan! Wa-walaupun lebih tampan Naruto- _senpai_ , tapi sungguh, dia sangat tampan!"

Senpai yang menolongku?

Siapa?

Seingatku, aku tidak pernah akrab dengan senior di kampus... terutama karena aku satu kampus dengan Sai yang membenciku.

 _KRIEEET!_

"Hyuuga- _san_ , bisakah keluar sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Sakura- _chan_."

Seorang pria tampan bersurai merah dengan senyuman ramah yang terlukis di bibirnya menghampiri kami. Manik _hazel_ pria itu menatapku dalam, seakan dia mengunciku ke dalam bola matanya. Jantungku berdebar cepat, wajahku juga terasa panas. Memangnya ada ya wanita yang tidak merasa gugup ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh seorang pria tampan?

Apakah dia _Onii-chan_?

...

Bukan... aku merasa dia bukan _Onii-chan_. Ada yang berbeda.

 _ **Atau lebih tepatnya, aku hanya tidak ingin dia menjadi Onii-chanku.**_

"Sssst, Saki, dia _senpai_ yang kumaksud. Aku pergi dulu ya, nanti kita pulang bareng!" bisik Hinata di telingaku. Dia beranjak pergi dan memberi semangat padaku sebelum menghilang.

Apa maksudnya itu?

"Sakura- _chan_? Sekarang kamu sudah besar ya... _Nii-chan_ senang sekali melihatmu tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik dan ehem, cukup sehat. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku menatap waspada pria yang kini telah duduk di pinggir ranjangku, dia tersenyum tipis dan menatapku lembut tepat di mataku.

 _ **Kumohon berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu, ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.**_

" _Etto... anata wa... dare desu ka?"_ tanyaku berhati-hati agar tidak menyinggung perasaan si _senpai_ tampan.

" _Ore?"_ pria berambut merah itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu dia tertawa renyah. "Aku _Onii-chan mu_ Saki! _Yare-yare_ , aku sedih sekali kamu melupakanku."

"Tapi ini juga salahku... karena tidak segera menjemputmu, aku telah gagal menjadi seorang kakak," nada ceria pria itu berubah sendu. Senyumannya memudar. Aku tidak suka ini.

"Benarkah... a-apa buktinya?!" tidak mungkin aku langsung percaya bahwa orang ini adalah kakakku! Bagaimana bisa... meskipun aku senang, tapi tidak mungkin kakak yang dinyatakan telah meninggal hidup kembali! Tidak masuk akal!

"Bukti? Hm... ini!" pria itu tersenyum lebar seraya menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang berbandulkan hiasan bulan purnama yang terbelah. Sontak iris _emeraldku_ melebar, kurebut kalung tersebut dan kuperhatikan dengan seksama. Kusatukan bandul kalung tersebut dengan bandul kalung milikku.

Sempurna. Di tengah-tengah bulan purnama yang tersatukan kembali, tertuliskan huruf "H" yang terukir indah.

Ini memang milik _Onii-chan_...

"Bagaimana?"

Aku menatap wajah pria – yang sampai sekarang belum kutanyakan namanya – dalam diam. Mataku terasa perih dan panas... dan dadaku seperti tertimpa bongkahan batu raksasa.

"Bagaimana bisa... bukankah seharusnya _Onii-chan_ sudah..."

 _Onii-chan_ (kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya begitu) mendekap tubuhku erat sebelum aku kembali melanjutkan kata-kataku. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut _pink_ ku yang terurai. Dia memelukku dengan hati-hati, seakan aku adalah kaca yang rapuh, yang bisa hancur berkeping-keping kapan pun.

" _Gomen_... Saki... _Nii-chan_ akan jelaskan itu nanti. Tapi sekarang, _Nii-chan_ benar-benar bersyukur bisa menemukanmu. Kamu tahu? Selama ini _Nii-chan_ selalu memikirkanmu, _Nii-chan_ selalu mencari-cari keberadaanmu."

Aku hanya diam, tapi kubalas juga pelukan _Onii-chan_. Hangat. Pelukan ini memang terasa familiar, sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasa nyaman sekaligus aman seperti ini. Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat dan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku.

 _ **Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena akhirnya bisa kembali bertemu dengan keluarga kandungku. Dan sedih karena tidak rela jika pria ini yang harus menjadi kakakku.**_

 _ **Karena jika dia bukan kakakku, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padanya.**_

 _BRAK!_

Pintu unit kesehatan terbuka dengan paksa, menampakkan seorang pria berambut raven dengan napas terengah. Iris _onyx_ pria yang memiliki marga Uchiha tersebut menatapku tajam.

"Haruno Sakura... siapa... SIAPA LELAKI YANG MEMELUKMU ITU?!"

 **OoooOOOOoooOOOoooOOoooO**

 **OooOOooOooOooOooO**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 **NORMAL POV**

 _Dua orang bocah SMP asyik membaca komik di kamar bernuansa merah bata. Dan di salah atas ranjang kamar tersebut seorang gadis cilik bersurai pink tengah tertidur pulas._

" _Sakura-chan kawaiii," ujar bocah berambut merah yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibanding bocah bersurai merah dan berwajah datar. Bocah tersebut mengelus-elus rambut Sakura penuh kasih sayang._

 _Si bocah berwajah datar menatap dingin mereka berdua, dia kembali membaca komik yang dipegangnya._

" _Nee-nee Kouhai, kau tahu, saat dewasa nanti, aku akan menjadikan Sakura-chan sebagai pengantinku!" seru si bocah berwajah ceria._

 _Akhirnya bocah berwajah datar tersebut menyelesaikan kegiatan membacanya, "Silahkan saja kalau kau_ _ **bisa.**_ _"_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Dewadew97 dew dew niar, anonymous, Guest, Luca Marvell, Asuka Kazumi, Min ChanX, Sakucherry-nyan, afifah dinar... domo, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!**_

 _ **RnR? ^^**_


End file.
